Talk:Oona/@comment-74.68.35.199-20120729200259/@comment-74.68.35.199-20120801021620
part 5! hope peole read this and like it!(fingers crossed!) After one slumber-beauty makeover party, two hours of preparing their frinds for their date, and three hours of explaining to Nonny of the date plans.....It's the moment you have been waiting for.... The date! Oona's house 8:00 pm. "Ok Oona Nonny will be here any minete now. All you need is a little more makeup." said Deema. Oona then said "Thanks guys you don't know how much this means to m-" Down stairs the door bell rang. Molly squeled "Ahhh Nonny is here! Go to him. come on go!" Oona ran down stairs and open the door. " Hi Nonny. Nice tux." When Nonny laid eyes on Oona when she opened the door his eyes widend in amazment. Oona was wearing a purple dress with one of those tiny jacketes in flowers and the backround of the jackete was black. Oona also wore a beautiful flower necklace. Nonny was finnaly able to say something" You look, wow Oona you look amazing! So come on lets go." They were walking to the spagtti place Gil was talking about. Molly and Deema was looking at the two going. Deema said "Aah! They grow up so fast!" The spagtti place.. "So here we are Oona." They were standing in front of the Spagtti Place.(I couldn' think of a name so it's called the Spagtti Place.) They went inside. Oona and Nonny took a booth. Then Gil walked up " Hello my name is Gil and I'll be your waiter today." Oona and Nonny were surprised to see Gil there. Nonny said "Gil? What are you doing here? Wait is this how you got me a discount?" Gil said"Yes, now what will you guys have?" The two looked at the menu witch just had diferent kinds of spagtti. " I guess, spagtti!" said Oona. Gil left to get spagtti. Gil came back two seconds later with a gigundoly huge plate of spagtti. "Enjoy!" Gil then left. Oona and Nonny shared the spagtti. At one point it was like The Lady and the Tramp, when they accidentally got the same strip of spagtti and was eating it and,well you know the rest. Oona and Nonny finished their spagtti,paid for it, and left. While walking back to Oona's house,Oona stoped and said "Nonny,this was the best night of my entire life! I just wish it could last forever!" Nonny said "Oh Oona, this night can't last forever.But our love can last forever!" Nonny dipped Oona in the moon light. "Oona .I love you!" "I love you to Nonny!" Then they kissed right there in the moon light looking upon them. Then they walked down holding hands. Oona and Nonny said at the same time cowincedentally "You know that was my first kiss." They laughed a little and walked into the moon light to start their new relastionship! THE END!!!! so hope you liked it as much as i liked writing it for you!! I really hope people read this!! tell me what you think. for now bye! C